


crawl out (of my skin)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: “Submission is not weakness,” Kyungsoo says, thumb brushing underneath the mutt’s lips, almost fondly watching the torment cross Chanyeol’s face. “It takes a powerful, trusting creature to lay on their backs to expose their bellies. I won’t hurt you, boy. Now be good for me.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> >  
>> 
>>   
>  _Puppet on a string, I can't control myself, can't control myself with you  
>  I crawl out of my skin, things I'll tell no one else, things I'll show no one else but you_  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairing(s)** : Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol  
>  **Rating** : nc-17  
>  **Note** : This is a slave au so if that's not your thing then please don't read. Lately, I've been trying to master the art of smut and dynamics so this is another experimental writing.  However, I am really in love with this au and it was originally inspired by a roleplay with a friend.
> 
>  
> 
> As always you can find me either on [twitter](https://twitter.com/junxouji) or my [ask](http://ask.fm/junxouji). :') Don't forget to kudos & comment if you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

His foot presses into the center of Chanyeol’s pants, between two powerful thighs anchored to the ground with the chains, and Chanyeol’s eyes dart panickedly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo steps, boot mercilessly grinding it’s heel into the animal’s manhood. Chanyeol does not bite back his grunt of pain, still refusing to say anything to his tormentor. Somehow, his tolerance for the abuse sparks something sadistic in Kyungsoo - pleasure and pride mixed into a heady concoction that makes him want to test the other thoroughly.

 

“Like this, your face twisted in pain, I can  almost  forgive your disobedience.” Kyungsoo says, ‘You are  so  strong Chanyeol. It is why I saved you from the fate your were going to be sent to. But, you cannot be strong  against me. You must crumble so you can be rebuilt for my own purposes.” Kyungsoo’s voice drops. “That is only fair. I give you a good life, someone who cares for you unconditionally - the you that was  nothing before me - and you give me your obedience. We both know you crave to submit.”

 

Chanyeol bucks at this but is unable to move but a few inches from how tightly he is secured. Kyungsoo’s melodic laughter accompanies the rustle of his chains. 

 

Kyungsoo is right. Chanyeol knows this. If he so desired he could have harmed the human male despite him being chained down. Kyungsoo came  too close, flirted with the danger lurking in the power that shifted beneath his muscles. If Chanyeol wanted to, he could crush the tiny human’s skull against the wall.

 

He hasn’t though. Kyungsoo has seen through him like his flesh was transparent. He  knew Chanyeol’s weaknesses. He knew what Chanyeol  wanted . This act of rebellion was only up to satisfy Chanyeol’s ego. They both knew Chanyeol craved more than anything to submit and be molded into whatever Kyungsoo desired him to be.

 

“Submission is not weakness.” Kyungsoo says, thumb brushing underneath the mutt’s lips, almost fondly watching the torment cross Chanyeol’s face. “It takes a powerful, trusting creature to lay on their backs to expose their bellies. I won’t hurt you,  boy . Now be good for me.”

 


	2. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Submission is not weakness.” Kyungsoo says, thumb brushing underneath the mutt’s lips, almost fondly watching the torment cross Chanyeol’s face. “It takes a powerful, trusting creature to lay on their backs to expose their bellies. I won’t hurt you, boy. Now be good for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much self-indulgent trash.

Sometimes the burden of escape was heavy on Chanyeol’s shoulders. There was  always  the deeply buried desire for freedom crawling from underneath the crevices of his skin that itched so badly at times the anxiety made him pick his wounds apart. Of course, his master would have him bound them — extravagantly decorated golden cuffs tightly locked around his pale wrists to keep him from injuring himself and when Chanyeol was particularly rowdy the matching collar he kept on was chained to the ground in his pen.

 

It was demeaning. More so for the former mercenary that was imprisoned for his crimes only to be sold as a slave to pay off his debt to society. The shame that came with him, a mighty creature, being chained as if he was nothing more than a dog was suffocating for Chanyeol. It was not an easy thing to swallow, much less for the man in particular he was sold to.

 

He had heard rumors about the man in charge of Seventh Sanctum—the most infamous planet of space pirates funded by various illegal traffickings ran by a rogue who seemed untouchable by the law and had many powerful people in the galaxy under his fingertips. He was  not a man to be crossed and somehow against all odds Chanyeol ended up in his lap of all people.

 

What made it  worse was his master was  human . Chanyeol, born from wolfblood - a humanoid shifting species far superior in strength than their human neighbors, was captured by a puny human even by mortal standards. It was downright shameful.

 

“ Chanyeol ,” The voice was silky, quiet, but laced with warning. It was often how he was addressed when he got out of hand and Chanyeol resented him for using that tone with him.

 

Kyungsoo stood in the doorway, small but imposing. He was at least half of Chanyeol’s size. Not only was his height unimpressive, even for a human but, his frame was more slender than anything else. But, it wasn’t his size that made Chanyeol freeze from his previous strain against the damn cuffs. It was his demeanor and expression. Despite Kyungsoo’s overall unintimidating figure, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel threatened by his hard gaze.

 

He was not a man to be trifled with. Chanyeol learned this quickly during his first few weeks there. He stilled but his gaze did not lower as he watched the human enter the room dressed in dark but simple clothes. Chanyeol had no doubt that they were luxurious because everything about Kyungsoo screamed wealth, it just wasn’t foolishly displayed.

 

“Look at what you’ve done to yourself,  boy .” Kyungsoo murmured, almost sounding as if he felt bad for Chanyeol. But the hybrid knew better.

 

Down his arms were ugly blotches of purple and blue. Angry bruises had formed where Chanyeol had struggled the hardest against his restraints. His fits of temper had left him tired, boneless, and hungry from the useless struggle. Whatever held him there was not something he could break.

 

He growls, a low grumble boiling up in his chest. Kyungsoo pauses thoughtfully at the sound before his lips quirk upwards in amusement. It’s only a few seconds when Chanyeol feels a pain cross his face and his mind goes  white at the force of the slap. He coughs, tasting blood pool in his mouth from the force of the rings on his master’s hands, spitting the offensive liquid at the feet of the human.

 

“You never fail to amuse me with your obstinately  uncooperative behavior.” Kyungsoo bites out, foot stepping between Chanyeol’s legs suggestively. His ringed hand scoops up the willful head of hair by digging his knuckles in harshly and pulls Chanyeol’s head upwards with a rough jerk so the dog can look him in the eyes. “Are you too stupid or too prideful to learn obedience will get you much further than your willful disobedience?”

 

Much to Kyungsoo’s delight Chanyeol does not respond. Instead, he glares down the human - mouth firmly shut. In fact the creature had merely muttered a handful of words to Kyungsoo since his capture. But, Kyungsoo had quickly learned the method to easily estract words from the scouncgry mutt. 

 

His foot presses into the center of Chanyeol’s pants, between two powerful thighs anchored to the ground with the chains, and Chanyeol’s eyes dart panickedly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo steps, boot mercilessly grinding it’s heel into the animal’s manhood. Chanyeol does not bite back his grunt of pain, still refusing to say anything to his tormentor. Somehow, his tolerance for the abuse sparks something sadistic in Kyungsoo - pleasure and pride mixed into a heady concoction that makes him want to test the other thoroughly.

 

“Like this, your face twisted in pain, I can  almost  forgive your disobedience.” Kyungsoo says, ‘You are  so  strong Chanyeol. It is why I saved you from the fate your were going to be sent to. But, you cannot be strong  against me. You must crumble so you can be rebuilt for my own purposes.” Kyungsoo’s voice drops. “That is only fair. I give you a good life, someone who cares for you unconditionally - the you that was  nothing before me - and you give me your obedience. We both know you crave to submit.”

 

Chanyeol bucks at this but is unable to move but a few inches from how tightly he is secured. Kyungsoo’s melodic laughter accompanies the rustle of his chains. 

 

Kyungsoo is right. Chanyeol knows this. If he so desired he could have harmed the human male despite him being chained down. Kyungsoo came  too close, flirted with the danger lurking in the power that shifted beneath his muscles. If Chanyeol wanted to, he could crush the tiny human’s skull against the wall.

 

He hasn’t though. Kyungsoo has seen through him like his flesh was transparent. He  knew Chanyeol’s weaknesses. He knew what Chanyeol  wanted . This act of rebellion was only up to satisfy Chanyeol’s ego. They both knew Chanyeol craved more than anything to submit and be molded into whatever Kyungsoo desired him to be.

 

“Submission is not weakness.” Kyungsoo says, thumb brushing underneath the mutt’s lips, almost fondly watching the torment cross Chanyeol’s face. “It takes a powerful, trusting creature to lay on their backs to expose their bellies. I won’t hurt you,  boy . Now be good for me.”

 

He absolutely hates the effect Kyungsoo's voice has on him but he cannot help but yield. He uses his wolf side as an excuse — reasoning in the end, he can only help but heel at the other's demands. A deep, dark place in Chanyeol's desires is the want and the  need to submit.

 

Chanyeol finds himself nodding, gritting his teeth as the uncomfortable pressure of Kyungsoo's foot on his crotch is relieved. He can feel the blood rush back to  that  spot with more fever than before and he's almost light headed from the feeling. Kyungsoo  almost looks pleased with himself as his lithe fingers wrap around the collar that decorates the dog's pretty neck. He jerks it forward and Chanyeol stumbles over in his chains, a quiet wheeze choked out. It's another  jolt of pleasure that spreads through him.

 

“As expected.” Kyungsoo says approvingly, fingers dancing through his pet's red hair. At first he had thought it was distasteful but now Kyungsoo had come to grow fond of it. It remobilized Chanyeol's feral side and now that part of the hybrid that submitted to Kyungsoo solely. “If I unchain you, will you behave?”

 

Chanyeol swallows. He knows if he's kept in this spot any longer it will prove to be uncomfortable for more ways than none. He nods. 

 

“With your words. Now  tell me will you behave?”

 

Chanyeol flushes hating how unsteady the human language dances off his tongue. A simple low “ Y -yes.” breaks through the silence of the room.

 

“Yes,  what ?” Kyungsoo pries pushing back the red hair.

 

Chanyeol's eyes shift to the ground. “ Yes , I'll  behave. ” The words come out unevenly and strained from both lack of confidence in his pronunciation and the fact he didn't want to verbally admit defeat. It seemed like Kyungsoo wanted to bask in this for a while.

 

Nonetheless, Kyungsoo is a man of his word. He reaches to pull a small key from his breast pocket to undo the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. They clack to the floor loudly and a weight is lifted from Chanyeol’s chest. He leaves the neck collar as he always does but only takes the time to remove the chain connecting it to the ground. It clatters and Chanyeol sighs in  relief . 

 

Chanyeol  could  bulldoze the human over given his species outsizes even the most large human quite some bit. When he stands, his legs ache and Kyungsoo stands barely reaching his chest. Trying to escape was futile. He was not only chipped but he wouldn't have anywhere to go on the planet where Kyungsoo could not find him. A  small part of Chanyeol knows he does not want to go. Kyungsoo, after all, had taken very good care of him while he was here and always treated Chanyeol fairly - only ever punishing him when it was required or Chanyeol had  wanted to feel the burn of his palm. But, they both knew Kyungsoo could not harm him truly. Humans would have to do a lot more than hit or bruise him. It was in his DNA to overcome and so Chanyeol did.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand is gentle as it strokes the red hair, bringing Chanyeol forward by the back of his neck, straining up to see the giant. He didn’t have an ounce of fear in him because he knows Chanyeol would  never lay a finger on him. They have a harmony with each other most strive for.

 

Kyungsoo strokes his cheek and unwillingly but compelled Chanyeol leans into the touch. The human knows what his heart’s desires are yet Chanyeol cannot help but feel the shame of someone of  his kind submitting.

 

“Chanyeol.” His name does not come out harshly this time. It’s soft, patient, and knowing. Kyungsoo brings himself up on his tip-toes, quite a comical sight for the dominant of the two and presses his lips firmly against Chanyeol’s chin. “Give me the gift of your submission and I will make it  all better.” His dark eyes watch and wait for Chanyeol to decide.

 

In reality, he has nothing to decide. His mind had been made up since the moment Kyungsoo had him speak. He only nods, fingers curling around the human’s fragile— breakable , even— wrist pulling them from his face to place a small kiss on the palm of the pale hand. Quietly and wordlessly, his eyes say  Yours .

 

Kyungsoo smiles and Chanyeol knows why he’s besotted enough to give control over to the human. His smile hurts—because he’s pleased with Chanyeol and it makes the hybrid’s tail sway shyly to his own horror  pleased with the reality he can please Kyungsoo.

 

“Let’s clean you up.” Kyungsoo takes his elbow and guides him towards the exit of the room he had been kept in. Chanyeol’s eyes are hit with light of the corridors from sunlight leaking in the satin curtains. 

 

Kyungsoo’s home is a work of beauty. Everything is simple and not decorated in frivolous luxury. Chanyeol has no doubt the simple, elegant, and minimalistic pieces assorted randomly throughout the rooms are quite expensive but they are not tactless and there for the money value. 

 

Slaves—who are true slaves— pass them, heads down, and silent without casting the pair a single glance. No one questions the master and Chanyeol suspects this is out of respect and not fear although there is legitimate reason to fear Kyungsoo. They are well dressed, well-fed, and housed in their own rooms in the left wing. Why would anyone of their social standing want to disrupt the lucky draw they’ve gained by being raised in Kyungsoo’s household versus another?

 

Kyungsoo’s own room is almost bare. It is not Chanyeol’s first visit. The room is large when the human guides him in. Simply furnished with a bed, a fireplace, a trunk containing personal items, and a divider that separates the bath. The balcony doors are open and let in the breeze—Chanyeol catches the scent of lilac drifting from the bath—realizing Kyungsoo had known since the beginning Chanyeol would follow him back, having  already prepared his bath.

 

It’s embarrassing the realization but it’s blatantly obvious when Kyungsoo is involved that Chanyeol had only one option but  crumble .

 


End file.
